Quit You
by Sawyer.B.Scott
Summary: AU after Darien dumps Serena. If only Darien had known him breaking up with Serena in order to protect her would ultimately lead to her death. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Supernatural where the idea for the very ending came from. The song named here is "Coffee and Cigarettes" by Michelle Featherstone.**

**A/N: It is currently 2:10 AM and I could not go to sleep until I wrote this ONE-SHOT out. I debated posting it in case it seems like just mumbo jumbo since it came to me as I was trying to sleep, but what the heck, might as well. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Review if you'd like I know I'd like it…**

* * *

><p><strong>"I thought that if I didn't go and play<strong>

**The sadness would get bored and go away**

**I thought that if I didn't go astray**

**That all my pain would be in yesterday**

**But it's true**

**I'm still blue**

**But I finally know what to do**

**I must quit, I must quit, you"**

Serena pushed the test into her pocket and took off to follow Darien as he walked down the street deep in his own thoughts. She didn't notice that he stopped short and she ran right into him She blushed a little pink as she looked up into his deep blue eyes, noticing that for once, he didn't look entirely too happy to see her. She frowned internally but pushed the dread in her stomach away.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you. Oh, that was such a majorly bad scene with my dad

yesterday." She said feeling something was wrong, and he confirmed it as he ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"Serena, listen. I don't think we should be too close." He felt horrible as he said the words, knowing his meaning didn't immediately dawn on the girl as she chattered on.

"Oh, I know. I'm still pretty young, but that still doesn't mean…" she swallowed nervously as Darien broke in.

"That's not what I really mean." He watched as she enticingly bit her lip, almost breaking his resolve to do this.

"Huh?" She knew what was coming and tried to brace herself for the coming blow to her heart.

"What I mean is, I don't think I should see you anymore, Serena." She struggled to breath as he spoke, feeling the beginnings of her heart cracking.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" She looked up hopefully but her hopes were soon dashed by the look on his face.

"No, Serena. We're through!" He said as he ran off, not looking back at her. He missed the tears running down her face as she watched him, and missed the sounds of her heart wrenching sobs leaving her body as she collapsed to her knees hugging herself.

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one week since he shattered her heart, and she found herself staring at her reflection in her oval mirror at home. Everything about her was the same; same odango shaped buns on her head, same blue eyes, relatively small lips, shapely eyebrows; but everything seemed to be so different. She had never felt so much sorrow in her small body, so much anger at herself.<p>

"Why weren't you good enough?" She spoke harshly to the girl in the mirror and without warning, she lifted her fist to the mirror, watching as hundreds of cracks appeared, distorting her image. This version of her, twisted and changed, seemed to suit her better. The feel of warm blood running across her knuckles surprised her; she felt no pain. She wondered if that's what a broken heart did to people, just completely numbed them to everything else. As she moved slowly to the bathroom to clean her hand, droplets of red blood dropped to her white carpet, a constant reminder of her inner turmoil.

* * *

><p>Week two of her brokenness seemed to crawl by and she felt no better. The cracked mirror still sat atop her vanity so that every time she walked by, she could see the person she had become.<p>

"Serena, you should go hang out with your friends. I think you'd feel better." Serena's small delicate black cat Luna spoke softly for fear of getting yelled at again, but the blue eyed girl just looked at the cat with raised eyebrows.

"No thanks Luna, so I can be constantly reminded about Darien breaking things off because I'm not good enough? I'd rather stay right here." Her voice wasn't happy or angry. It was indifferent at this point. It had been almost a full week since she had really eaten anything, but she didn't care if she starved, all she wanted was to be left in peace.

"Serena, Darien is your soul mate, he'll come around." The feline tried to reason with the troubled girl who merely looked at her.

"He's made his choice Luna, now I must make mine." Something in her voice sounded old and regal, the shadow of the princess she had been a thousand years ago.

* * *

><p>Week three found her still hiding in the safe confines of her bedroom, though this time out of frustration. Her fellow sailor scouts had needed her, and she had been unable to help them. She had called out "Moon Star Power" to no avail, she could not transform.<p>

"It's the inner turmoil Serena that is hindering your abilities. You must snap out of this. Darien is not the most important thing!" Luna snapped not unkindly, wanting nothing more than to get through to the blonde sailor scout of the moon.

"You're wrong Luna; he IS the most important thing. And now that my boy doesn't love me anymore, I've lost all reason to fight for this planet." She said dejectedly and the feline's eyes widened.

"You can't mean that Serena!" She cried out, horrified when the blue eyes showed just how serious she was.

"I loved him for a thousand years Luna. I lost him, got him back, lost him again, never once asking for much in this life. Except for his love. I no longer have that, so why should I continue to protect Earth? It is after all, his planet, his responsibility." She knew she sounded like a spoiled brat, but at that moment, she had ceased caring.

"Because you are the Princess, and Sailor Moon, it is your job." The feline stated matter of factly and Serena shook her head.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am Sailor Moon, Guardian of the Moon. Maybe it is time I consider options other than remaining here." She mused and Luna's eyes narrowed.

"You do realize that in order for you to leave the Earth, you'd have to be dead?"

"I do realize that Luna." She said more to herself than her feline advisor. In turn, the black feline felt sorrow for her Princess, knowing no good was going to come from this. She could only hope that Serena would make the right choice, not just for herself; but for everyone involved.

* * *

><p>It was week four after the break up that finally sealed Serena's fate. She had finally decided to go to the arcade to see Andrew and her friends. As she walked ever closer to her destination, she froze, Darien a few feet in front of her with Rini, the girl none of them really knew anything about. Serena thought her to be about eight or nine, and though she couldn't put her finger on exactly who, she reminded Serena of someone. The look on Darien's face struck her like a gunshot to her heart; it was carefree and happy.<p>

She had been absolutely heartbroken since the break-up, yet it seemed to her that Darien could really have cared less. She closed her eyes in an attempt to mask the pain she was feeling.

"Serena." She heard her name spoken softly and she wrenched her eyes open to see the happiness in Darien's blue orbs burn into her soul. Before she knew what was going on, it was as if someone else had taken over her body.

"I must let you go Darien. I'm sorry." The moment the words left her mouth, things changed very quickly. A bright light began emanating from Serena, lifting her several feet into the air as she was engulfed by the energy. Darien quickly gathered the bright pink haired little girl into his arms as they watched along with the mass of people crowding the streets of Tokyo to watch the phenomenon in front of them in awe.

The blonde haired girl's school uniform disappeared, replaced by a skintight, floor length white dress, the front curving gently around her breasts, revealing how milky white her skin really was. Her odango hairstyle remained the same, and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Darien immediately recognized the transformation into his beloved Princess Serenity, the only difference being the beautiful wings that had shown up on her back. Spanning six feet in length, the beautiful white feathers were edged in a gold that glistened and glimmered in the sun.

Her eyes that had until that point remained closed opened suddenly, causing the white energy to dissipate, leaving only the Princess floating there, her eyes immediately locking with Darien's as he instantly transformed. Metal armor lined his chest and shoulders, a black cape with a red inseam appearing on his back. At his hip, a sword that hadn't been there before sparkled.

"Prince Endymion." Her voice was broken, but strong as she spoke and he nodded, dropping to his knees in front of her as she gently lowered to the ground. For the first time in Tokyo history, the streets were completely quiet, the crowds transfixed by the sights before them.

"Princess Serenity." His voice was barely a whisper, not understanding what was going on but happy to see the woman he had loved for over a thousand years finally standing before him.

"I meant what I said Endymion. I must let you go. I am severing our soul tie, and we both know what that means." She said gravely and his midnight eyes widened as the full force of what she was saying hit him. His present self may not realize what he had done in an attempt to "protect" Serena, but his past self did.

"You can't do that my love. My future self only means to protect her…" Serenity shook her head effectively cutting him off.

"His love for her is not pure as ours was my Prince. She cannot go on anymore, and honestly, I grow weak trying to sustain us both. This is for the best. One day, our souls will reunite when we've been reborn with a pure love. I will always love you." She said sadly as she placed her hand on his chest, a pink light glowing softly at first then growing brighter until it seemed to explode.

When the light cleared, Darien was back to normal and dazed. The crowds gasped and stood back in shock, for the Princess stood before them no more.

Laying there on the hot concrete lay the princess, her hair splayed across the ground, freed from its restrictive bun. Her arms lay haphazardly at her sides, a serene look on her face. Her soul was gone from her body. By severing their soul tie, she had killed herself. Both would have perished has she kept it intact with the way things had been going. Darien felt rather than saw Rini disappear from his arms into thin air, ceasing to exist. The thing that would haunt him the most was Serena's wings.

Gone were the brilliant white and gold appendages, replaced by the black outline of them on the hot ground, as if they had been burned from her body into ash, black feathers floating away into the gentle wind


End file.
